1. Field of the Invention
The disclosing invention resides broadly in the field of ribbon cable splitting and is particularly adapted for use in splitting telecommunications or data communication-type ribbon cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of prior art devices suitable for splitting ribbon cable. The most common prior art devices employ opposed rollers through which the cable is fed. The rollers, either through calendering means or cutting wheels, separate the conductors within the cable. The problem with prior art devices is frequent conductor insulation damage or misalignment of the conductors within the insulation. These problems are caused by the failure to maintain constant cable control and conductor alignment during cable splitting. The need for controlled separation of the conductors is particularly important in today's high density, close center line mass termination-type insulation displacement connectors. It is, therefore, a purpose of the present invention to remove these prior art infirmities by providing a true to center splitting which results in a product having the proper conductor insulation as well as the proper conductor alignment within the insulation.